Generator Rex: Something Wicked This Way Comes
by YellowAngela
Summary: Beginning of Season 2 before Six's mind wipe. After a vivid nightmare, Rex wakes up to find that he has wounded Dr. Holiday. He is devastated and White trusts him even less. Can he and Six get to bottom of this or will Rex end up destroying Providence and everyone he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place somewhere in season 2 after** _ **Payback**_ **but before Six's memory wipe. A/N at the end.**

 **I do not own.**

" _No! No it can't be!" The young woman screamed._

 _The menacing figure did not reply. Instead he pulled a cord and started his chainsaw._

 _The woman screamed hysterically as the figure came closer._

"Okay, that's enough." Six turned off the television.

"Oh come on, Six! It was just getting to the best part!" Rex protested.

"Watching someone dismembered should not be considered the best for anything." Six said flatly.

"You know what I mean." Rex whined.

"It was stupid." Bobo yawned. "I mean why is she going out alone with a dead flashlight? Then again you humans aren't very bright."

"Go to bed." Six ordered.

"Are you serious? I'm not a baby." Rex said indignantly.

"You still have a curfew." Six stood with his arms crossed.

Rex checked his watch. "I still have 10 minutes."

"That's just enough time to get to your room." Six pointed to the door.

Rex wrinkled his nose but got up to go. He sulkily shoved his hand into his pockets. Turning around, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you want to clean all the tanks again?" Six asked.

Rex quickly closed his mouth and left pouting.

"You too, monkey." Six stated.

"Wah? I'm an adult!" Bobo said crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head. "I can go to bed whenever I want."

"Fur rug." Six said dryly.

"Will you look at the time? I guess I should hit the hay." Bobo quickly scrambled out of the room.

Six picked up the gory DVD cover. He dropped it back onto the coffee table disdainfully. He would have to have a talk to the grunts about age appropriate movies in the rec room.

He left the room and made his way to Holiday's lab. When he walked in, he found her nodding off at the computer.

"Holiday." He said. Holiday jerked up.

"Oh, Six. I guess I was falling asleep." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Looks like Rex isn't the only one who needs to get to bed." Six noted wryly.

"I know. I really should. I can't even think coherent thoughts anymore." Holiday picked up her cup and tried to take a sip before realizing it was empty. She tossed it in the trash. "Did Rex go to bed?" Holiday asked.

"I just sent him to his room." Six replied.

"Good." She approved as she started shutting down her computer.

"He was watching that slasher movie." Six said.

"He did? I hope he won't have nightmares." Holiday shook her head.

"I think he's a little old for that but it's not appropriate viewing for a teen." Six said.

Holiday chuckled. Six raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

"You just sounded like a father." She smirked.

"And you sounded like a mother." Six responded.

"Touché." Holiday said. "Well, I'm going to turn in. See you tomorrow, Six."

"Good night, Doctor." Six said.

"Good night." Holiday stifled a yawn.

"Can you believe that Six still treats me like a baby?" Rex grumbled to Bobo who was lying on his hammock.

"Yeah, he's a real killjoy." Bobo agreed lazily.

"Right! I mean I'm old enough to watch whatever I want and go to bed whenever I want!" Rex continued to complain.

"Mmm-hmmm." Bobo pushed his fez over his eyes.

"What'll it take for him to start treating me like an adult?" Rex ranted.

Bobo made an unintelligible noise.

"Bobo? Are you listening?" Rex asked.

Soft snoring answered him.

Rex sighed. He punched his pillow to soften it before he placed his head on it. "Good night, Bobo." He closed his eyes.

0o0

Some noise woke Rex up somewhere around midnight. He opened his eyes to the pitch dark room. It took a few seconds before his eyes adjusted. From the corner of his vision something flew past. Rex sat up. "Bobo? Bobo!" He hissed.

There was no answer. Rex looked up to find the hammock empty. "Bobo! Where are you?" He jumped out of bed. His barefoot stepped in something cold and slimy. He quickly lifted his foot. "Ugh! What is this stuff?" He gagged. He noticed more movement. His head snapped up. He made his Smack Hands. "Okay, whatever you are, show yourself!" Rex demanded. His skin prickled when an evil chuckle echoed through the room. Rex spun around almost in a panic. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. More movement. Rex swung his fist. He hit air. His Smack Hands fell apart. Rex spun around again trying to get a view of whatever was in the room with him. He took a step and realized that his foot was stuck to the goo on the floor. Rex formed his Punk Busters to free his feet. "You don't scare me." Rex called out through chattering teeth.

The chuckle echoed through the room again. Rex swung his Punk Busters. He crashed through the wall and into the empty hallway. Something was wrong with the hallway. The red emergency lights were on but there were no alarms accompanying it. In fact it was deathly silent, at least until the hair-raising chuckle came back.

"Come out and fight!" Rex's voice wavered. More movement made him spin around. "What's wrong scared?" There was silence.

Rex took several steps backward into the hallway. "Show yourself!" He yelled.

"Why, Rex? What would you do?" A familiar oily voice purred. Rex's blood turned icy.

"Van Kleiss!" Rex growled. "How did you get in?"

"What does it matter?" Van Kleiss stepped out of the shadows. "But more importantly what are you going to do about it?"

Rex's Punk Busters disappeared and his BFS sprouted from his hand. "How about I do this?" Rex asked angrily. He swung his weapon at Van Kleiss's smug face. Van Kleiss leapt back.

"That the best you can do?" He taunted. Rex swung again and again. The blade kept missing its target. Van Kleiss let out another chuckle. Rex in his anger gave one last hard swing. The tip of the blade rip through his abdomen. Van Kleiss's face never lost its smug look. But suddenly Rex heard someone screaming. He smelled blood. Then something knocked him over.

"Rex! Rex! Snap out of it!" He heard his mentor's voice, urgent and commanding. Rex had no idea what he was talking about. He struggled to get loose from whatever was restraining him. Something cold hit his face. He gasped. The red light slowly cleared and was once again the usual florescent white. His face was dripping.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" He coughed out some water that he had accidently breathed in. He looked up to see Six's grim face in front of his.

"You have no idea what you've done." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What are you…" Rex trailed off. He finally noticed the commotion in front of him. The emergency medical team was surrounding someone lying on the floor. Rex got up mechanically. He felt Six's hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off walking to where the medical personnel gathered. When one of them saw him, she gasped and everyone turned. Almost as one they moved out of his way. Rex got a good look of the body on the floor.

Holiday lay bleeding on the ground.

 **I know I should be working on Season 8. And I am. But I had originally planned to write a horror story this Halloween because that's one genre I haven't written for. But I don't really do horror. Mainly to make a believable horror story, you have to feel that evil can win. And in my worldview that doesn't happen. But I'd like to try something like a horror/suspense/mystery story. Also there are too many Gen Rex stories out there languishing in limbo. I have tried to contact their authors but to no avail. So I think I'm going to start to write stories using the ideas of those writers (but not really their exact story) and bring them to some conclusion. If those writers have a problem, they can contact me and I can either make the changes they want or I can take it down. (If I am forced to take it down, I will give a summary of how I envision it to end to anyone who PM's me). But I think it's time to put an ending on some of these really good stories. What do you think and do you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see have an ending? Reminder: I do not do lemons, limes, or slashes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own.**

"Doc? Doc?" Rex asked hoarsely, falling to his knees. He gingerly touched her shoulder. When he pulled it back, he saw blood on his hand.

"What happened?" Rex dimly heard White Knight's gruff voice. Six answered but Rex couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I want him in isolation now! Why is everyone just standing there? Get her to the medbay!" White barked.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Rex felt firm but gently hands on his arms lifting him up. He was ushered into a bleak gray room. Someone said something to him before he heard the metal doors slide shut. He stared at his bloody hand.

0o0

Everything was hazy at first. She could taste something bitter at the back of her throat. Her lungs burned from the breathing in of chemicals. Then she felt pain everywhere.

"How are you feeling?" Six asked Holiday as she slowly came to.

Holiday blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the lights in the room. "I've been better." She croaked.

"You've been in surgery for the last four hours. You lost a lot of blood." Six stated.

Holiday winced as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position. "I feel it. Where's Rex?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Six asked abruptly.

Holiday looked at him oddly. His demeanor didn't change. She sighed. "I was walking to my room when I remembered that I forgot to turn something off in the lab. I was passing by Rex's room when I heard a commotion. I knocked on the door to see if he's ok and… and…" Holiday closed her eyes tiredly.

"He smashed through the wall and began attacking you." Six interrupted.

"I… I… I don't think he knew what he was doing." Holiday said. "His eyes were white and… he didn't talk. It looked like… like he was in a trance."

"Do you think he was sleepwalking?" Six asked.

"I don't know. He's never done that before. Nothing strange has happened to him lately. People don't just up and start sleepwalking out of the blue." Holiday said closing her eyes. She felt a hand on her arm. Surprised she looked up to see Six.

"Rest. We'll figure this out." He said taking a step back and breaking contact.

Unable to think of anything to say, Holiday merely nodded. She watched him leave.

0o0

"I told you he needed to be on a short leash." White grumbled.

"That was not necessary." Six said.

"And now?" White queried.

"He still does not need to be isolated. I will just keep a closer eye on him." Six said carefully choosing his words. "Dr. Holiday and I do not believe he knew what he was doing."

"I don't care what _you_ believe. His actions speak plenty to me. Either you make sure he's not a menace or I will." White's face disappeared from the screen.

Six glared at the empty monitor before turning on his heels and leaving.

He strode purposefully to the hanger. He scanned the room and located the chimp. He was playing cards with several grunts. Grabbing him by the collar, he dragged him away from the game before dropping him onto the floor several feet away.

"Bobo." He said sternly. "What happened?"

"Well, hello to you too." Bobo said angrily brushing himself off.

"Why were you not in the room when Rex had his incident?" Six ignored him.

"Look, the night was young. I pretended to go to sleep and then got up to go... out." Bobo said. "It's a good thing I did. Looks like the kid took out the room but good."

"Did Rex say anything to you before going to sleep? Anything out of the ordinary happen?" Six asked.

Bobo shrugged. "He was complaining about curfew. I don't remember too much… I… uh wasn't really listening."

Six realized that Bobo was less than helpful. "Go talk to Rex. See if you can find anything out."

"Where you goin?" Bobo asked.

"To check the cameras." He strode away.

0o0

"Hey kid, how ya doin?" Bobo looked into the room. Rex was sitting in the dark in the corner of the room. His arms hung limply on top of his knees and his head between them.

"Rex?" Bobo asked switching on the lights.

"Is… doc, okay?" Rex asked looking up.

"Sure kid. She's fine." Bobo said cheerfully.

"I almost killed her." Rex's head dropped back down.

"But you didn't." Bobo pointed out.

"That's because Six stopped me!" Rex cried as his head shot up. Bobo could see the tears glistening.

Bobo sat next to him. "Listen kid, I know you. You'd never hurt the good doctor."

"But I did." He angrily swiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"So what happened?" Bobo gently prodded him.

"I don't know. Something woke me up. It was moving around the room. I got up and stepped in slime. Then… laughing… not the good kind but… classic bad guy laugh." Rex tried to explain.

"Go on." Bobo encouraged him.

"I asked who it was… And then Van Kleiss appeared!" Rex sat up straight as he remembered.

"That maniac?" Bobo asked. "He was in your dream?"

"I… it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real!" Rex protested. "I could have sworn it was all real. I could hear, see… heck, I could almost smell him."

"Really, what does he smell like?" Bobo asked while scratching his underarm.

Rex gave him a look.

"What? Just askin." Bobo shrugged.

Rex got up and began pacing. "I really thought it was happening. I attacked Van Kleiss. But then it turned out to be doc."

"So you were sleepwalking." Bobo suggested.

"But how?" Rex frowned as he began walking faster. "This doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, well, you humans, don't make much sense to Bobo." The chimp replied. "But once I dreamed I was eating a cream pie. When I woke up the pillow was gone."

"It was so real, but not real. How can that be?" Rex didn't seem to have heard Bobo. "I need doc to take a look at me."

"I think she's going to be out a few days." Bobo said.

"Ugh, then I'm going to have to ask one of the other scientists." Rex groaned. "Come on." He opened the door. An agent stood in his way with a gun held against his chest.

"Sorry, you have to stay in the room. White Knight's orders." He told him.

"What? Hey, it's me Rex. It's cool." He tried to walk around him. The agent immediately pointed the rifle at him.

"You're not allowed to leave. I have orders to shoot to kill." He said firmly.

Rex stared at him open-mouthed. Bobo pulled him from the doorway.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" Bobo asked when the doors slid shut. Rex stood unmoving for so long Bobo was starting to get worried. "Kid?"

Rex blinked a few times. "I… can't… believe that no-good, tubby, bleached …" Rex searched for the proper insult. In his fury he could not think of a good one. "...guy! After all I've done, he'd do this!"

"Well, you did attack someone." Bobo reminded him. That deflated Rex. He paced again.

"I can't stay here. Then I'll never find out what happened."

"Six, is looking into things." Bobo reassured him.

"That's it! Six!" Rex brightened. "Bobo, go find him and tell him to come here."

"I'm not sure he's going to listen…" Bobo started to say.

"Just get him here." Rex said urgently. "Come on Bobo, I'm counting on you. Pleeeease?"

Bobo rolled his eyes. "Ah boy, I'm such a push-over." He walked to the exit. "Hang tight, good buddy. Bobo's on the job." Bobo disappeared behind the sliding doors.

"Hurry." Rex said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own.**

Six stared at the footage taken from the camera outside of Rex's room. It was difficult to watch. He had to consciously stop clenching his fists as Rex began attacking Dr. Holiday. He would never admit that his heart dropped when Holiday went down. He forced himself to analyze every frame. He was missing something. He was sure of it but he couldn't see it. He needed Holiday's help but she was in no condition to help him. He leaned back in the chair. His thoughts kept traveling to her frail form lying in the medical bed. He refused to admit to himself that she was starting to mean more to him than just a partner, co-worker, or even friend. But Rex cared about Holiday just as much. Despite what White thought there was no way Rex would ever attack her on purpose.

"There ya are green bean." Bobo stepped into the room. "Kid wants ya."

"What did he say?" Six asked.

"Not much. Just that he thought he was attacking Van Kleiss." Bobo replied. "He's scared. He didn't mean to do it."

Six nodded. "I thought as much. Holiday thought he was in a trance."

"What caused it?" Bobo asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Six said determinedly.

Six and Bobo went to the room Rex was quarantined in.

The guard blocked the way before one look from Six made him step aside. Six strode in.

"Six! I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened. I thought it was real. There was Van Kleiss and laughing." Rex babbled

"We need to have someone take a look at you." Six interrupted him.

"Can Doc?" Rex asked hopefully.

"She's in no condition to check you..." Six answered flatly.

"Says you." A weak voice made everyone turn around.

Holiday was leaning against the wall exhausted from her trek from the medical room.

"Holiday!" Six admonished her. "You need to rest."

"Later. First we need to get to the bottom..." She winced and bent over a little. Six and Rex was by her side in a second.

"Doc, I am so sorry..." He began.

Holidays hand on his face made him stop.

"Rex, I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. It's okay." Holiday said gently.

"No, it's not." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Rex, we can talk about this later. First let's get to my lab." With each of them on either side of her, they slowly walked her to her lab. She hobbled to her chair. Sitting down she gingerly moved to her computer terminal.

"Rex, get on the examining table. I'm going to give you a quick scan."

Rex did as he was told.

Holiday picked up the instrument and tried to get up. Six helped her up.

"Thank you." She said.

Six said nothing but did not let her go. They moved to the table.

She passed the wand over his body and looked at her instrument.

"Nothing looks out of the ordinary. Nanite levels normal. Biometrics stable. Nothing seems out of the ordinary." She muttered to herself.

"I need a more thorough scan. Can you get into the imaging capsule?" Holiday pointed to the large metal tube.

"Sure Doc." Usually Rex hated the enclosed space but today he went without complaining.

Holiday with Six's help went to the console. She entered in something into the keyboard. A few minutes later the machine hummed to life. Lights flashed several times. Holiday leaned against the console tiredly.

"Do you want to sit?" Six asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm all right. I just need a minute to…" She paused and stared at her screen. "Rex?"

"Yeah, doc?" Rex called from the capsule.

"I need to see your feet." She said as she started to bring Rex out from the machine.

"Que wha?" Rex got up too fast and banged his head on the edge. "Owww."

"You okay?" Holiday asked as she limped over to Rex. He picked up his foot and stared at it. She took out a scalpel.

"Uh, doc? What are you doing?" Rex asked nervously.

Holiday didn't answer. She pulled out a Petri dish and scrapped some cells from his foot. She dropped his foot and hobbled over to a microscope. Six stood close by to grab her in case she fell. But Holiday had become absorbed in her work. She adjusted the knobs on the microscope. She frowned. Without looking up she grabbed a scanner next to her. She turned it on. Straightening up she passed the wand over the Petri dish. The scanner made a funny noise.

"Rex, did you step in something?" Holiday finally turned her attention to Rex.

"Step in something?" Rex looked at his bare feet. "Oh yeah, when I first got out of bed, there was some goop on the floor… how did you know?"

"Six? Can someone go to Rex's room and see if there's any residue left on the floor. It's very important." Holiday said urgently.

Six merely pressed his comlink. "Science personal to quarantined room to check for residue on the floor. High priority." He looked at Holiday.

"I guess that would work." She sighed.

"What's going on, doc?" Rex asked.

"There some abnormal nanites on the soles of your feet." Holiday answered.

"Abnormal? How?" Six asked.

"I'm not sure. They have broken down somewhat. I'm hoping for some preserved on the floor. But it looks Rex might have absorbed some foreign nanites through the skin." Holiday answered.

"What? Ewww." Rex made a face as he scrapped the bottom of his foot on the edge of the table.

"Whatever's left isn't going to hurt you now." Holiday said. "But we need to find out where this came from."

"I've checked the camera footage outside the room. Maybe you can help me look at it… to see if I missed anything." Six suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go." Rex said eagerly.

"I meant Dr. Holiday." Six told Rex whose face fell.

"But I can look too!" Rex protested.

White Knight's face appeared on the screen in the lab. "Why is _he_ walking about?" He demanded harshly.

Rex's face morphed into a scowl. Six stepped in front of him.

"I took him to be examined. It appears that there might be outside forces involved." Six said.

White's eyes narrowed. "Then he definitely shouldn't be walking around. Who knows when he might go rogue."

"Hey, I'm right here." Rex interrupted angrily. "And you don't have to worry. I'm staying away from any goop."

Before White Knight could respond, Six took over. "We are in the midst of the investigation. If somehow someone has gotten into Providence, this is a grievous security breach. We need to immediately address it. And I will personally watch Rex myself."

"You tell him!" Rex yelled from behind Six. Six held a hand up to indicate that Rex needs to shut it.

White did not look please. He glanced briefly at Holiday before looking back at Six.

"Keep him in check… or I will." White's face disappeared into the black screen.

"Keep him in check or I will." Rex parroted mockingly. "Sheesh, who does he think I am?"

"Rex, this is serious. You went out of control and attacked one of us. You are a danger and we need to find out why." Six addressed him gravely.

Rex deflated. "I know."

"First, you can't go around in your pajamas and barefeet." Holiday said practically. "I have your t-shirt and jeans at the end of the lab and you left your boots here to be cleaned from your last mission."

"I'll get them." Rex ran off to grab those clothes.

When Holiday saw Six's quizzical look, she smirked. "I started keeping his spare clothes in the lab since the last EVO incident."

Six nodded. "So you think these foreign nanites caused him to attack you?"

"It's our only lead." Holiday said. "If we don't come up with a satisfactory explanation…"

"White Knight will have him terminated." Six finished solemnly.

 **I know I haven't been around and I'm not sure how much I can update. I haven't been doing well. But I am plugging along. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own.**

Rex formed his Punk Busters and peered over the large cylindrical machine.

"Rex, stay down." Six snapped.

"Aww, come on." Rex whined but his head disappeared from the edge. Six turned his attention back to Dr. Holiday who was studying the video intently. She looked pale and a little shaken up.

Six put a hand on her shoulder. Holiday looked up and gave him a wan smile.

"It's… a little hard watching this." She said softly so that Rex can't hear. "I can see why you didn't want Rex to see it."

Six merely nodded and glanced behind his shoulder to make sure Rex was not trying to look again.

"I mean other than the obvious… _odd_ behavior… I don't see anything out of the ordinary really." Holiday sighed. Then her head snapped up. "Wait Six, can you zoom out."

"Zoom out?" Six asked curiously. Usually people zoomed in to study the details, but this was Holiday. She probably knew something normal people didn't. He pressed a key.

The picture on the screen grew smaller.

"There." Holiday pointed excitedly. She regretted it when she doubled over in pain.

Six gripped her arm.

"I'm okay; I'm okay." She waved him away. "Look at that."

Six squinted behind his sunglasses. "What am I seeing?"

"That shadow… it's wrong. It's like it's oozing out of the wall." Holiday said.

Six cocked his head. Now that Holiday mentioned it, he didn't know why he didn't see it before.

"An intruder?" He asked stiffly.

"I don't know. It must be something or someone small to cast such a small shadow." She said tiredly.

Six noticed that she was starting to shiver. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Holiday looked at it in surprise.

"We need to get you back to bed. You need to rest." He said firmly.

"I still need to check out the samples from Rex's room." Holiday protested trying to get up.

"Someone else can do it." Six gripped both her arms. Holiday briefly glanced at them before turning her gaze back to him. He just as quickly let go. "We need you healthy." He added in a gentler tone.

Holiday looked as if she was going to argue. But to his surprise, she nodded. "Okay, I'll go rest for a minute. However, the second you know something, let me know." She then turned and left the lab.

Six stood silently staring at the closed door.

"Um, hello? Can I look now?" Rex called from behind the CAT scan machine.

"Yes, Rex. We have some things we need to look into." Rex jumped over the machine with his Punk Busters.

"Boy, I never thought you guys would finish. What did you find?" He asked eagerly. He looked around. "Where's Doc?"

"Holiday went to rest." Six answered walking to the door.

"Oh, is she okay?" Rex was a little more sedated.

"She's just tired. She'll be fine, kid." Six stood as the door opened. "You coming?"

"Where we going?" Rex asked his enthusiasm returning.

"To the EVO holding cells." Six asnwerd.

"Que-wha?" Rex was stunned.

0o0

"Why are we down here?" Rex asked as Six punched in the code to let him in. The large metal doors opened slowly. Inside two Providence guards stood at attention. Their rifles went up.

"Stand down." Six said gruffly. "Personal code 6566."

The grunts lowered their weapons and stood at attention. Six walked in between them followed by Rex. Rex paused and looked at the two unmoving guards before quickly running after Six, who stopped suddenly. Rex ran into him and bounced off. He rubbed his bruised backside as he got up.

"Hey, you can warn a guy." He grumbled.

Six was standing in front of a containment tube for holding uncurable EVOs. Inside the green force field was a flat shadowy EVO.

"Um, Six?" Rex asked nervously.

"Holiday saw a shadow… a shadow that didn't fit." Six said simply. "This was brought in yesterday. Coincidence?" He added darkly.

"But it's contained." Rex objected.

"Cell can be escaped from." Six noted.

"But it's still here." Rex pointed at it. The EVO snarled and lunged at his finger. Rex pulled his hand back as the EVO smacked into the containment field. "See. It can't get out."

Six remained silent as he glared at the EVO.

"I mean maybe Van Kleiss got into the base or Breach." Rex suggested.

"Maybe." Six agreed reluctantly. He turned to Rex. "Did you feel Breach?"

"Uh, no. Not really." Rex scratched the back of his head. "But I mean I was half asleep…" He said uncertainly.

"We will look at all possibilities." Six said as he turned and walked toward the exit. He turned to Rex as he stood by the door. "Otherwise you may end up down here." He said ominously.

Rex stood confused for a moment. He looked around the dim depressing chamber. Gulping, he suddenly felt claustrophobic. "Six, wait up." He quickly left the room. As the door slid closed and the guards returned to their posts, the eyes of the shadow EVO momentarily glowed red.

 **So is Six right? Or Rex? Or White? Will Rex be contained? I swear I'm working on this as fast as I can. Hope it's still interesting.**

 **Guests: Thanks for reading. Lower your expectations. I don't know what I'm doing.**

 **JediFlashDemigod: Thank you for leaving reviews on several of my stories. I don't have anyway of contacting you except in the Author's Note. So I understand Trading Spaces can be a little confusing. I mean I confused myself writing it. But I hope the overall effect was just funny. I was just going for a lighthearted comedy-adventure-buddy story. I hope you will finish it and keep in mind that I am not much of a writer but I hope you are entertained.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There's some gore here…**

 **I do not own.**

Six and Rex spent the rest of the day looking up leads but finding nothing. Other than the shadow they had nothing concrete to go on. Soon evening arrived.

"Time for bed, kid." Six, looking up from the computer he was using, told Rex.

"Um, about that…" Rex said hesitantly. "I was thinking of pulling an all nighter… I mean I'm not tired at all."

Six frowned. "Rex, you need your sleep."

"Yeah, well, sleep is… over-rated." Rex said stubbornly. "Things happen."

Six realized what Rex was worried about. "I see."

"Uh-huh." Rex responded.

"Then let's continue." Six turned back to his computer.

"Really?" Rex was expecting more of an argument.

"Go check to see if the lab has your results." Six said by way of answer.

"Sure." Rex turned to leave.

Six returned to the computer.

0o0

Rex's footsteps echoed down the empty halls of Providence. At first he was oblivious to his surroundings. He felt slight breeze. Spinning around he, scrutinized his environment. Nothing seemed out of place. He apprehensively turned back around and continued his way. This time he was more watchful. His eyes darted back and forth. Something in his peripheral shifted. He jumped and his BFS sprouted.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" A frightened grunt snapped at him. It was then Rex noticed the tools scattered around the area. He was repairing a floor console and was just getting up.

"Oh, sorry. I… thought you were someone else." Rex apologized quickly before moving on.

He made it to the lab without further incident.

"Hello?" Rex peered into the dark, empty lab. "Aww, man! Everyone left." He said frustrated. He leaned against the wall with his hand out. "Ack!" Something was on the wall. "What's this stuff?" As he stared at his bare hand, he gulped. Didn't Holiday say something about absorbing abnormal nanites?" He immediately wiped it on his pants. Something flitted in the room.

"Hey! Who's there?" Rex yelled into the room. He squinted. All the shadows seem to be moving. He felt his anxiety rising. He turned on his comlink. "Six? Six? I kinda need you." Static answered him. "Six?" His voice got higher.

Whispers started to echo in the room. _Kill! Destroy! Kill! Kill! KILL!_

Rex decided he needed to get out now. He ran out of the lab. Running down the hall the voices followed him. _Kill! Kill!_

"Shut up!" Rex put his hands over his ears. He could still hear the voices. "Shut up!" He made a turn and a door slid open. He collapsed inside on his hands on knees, panting. For what seemed like a second he blacked out. He heard screeching and screaming in his head. When he came to, he pushed his throbbing body up. He noticed as shook his head that above his eye line there seemed to be something dripping onto the floor. He raised his head. He felt his gorge rise. Lying across the table was the body of a grunt. A pool of blood ran off the table. He looked around the room. It was the rec room he was in last night. Bloodied bodies of grunts littered the room. Rex pushed himself up so fast that he fell onto his backside. He skittered against the door. Leaning against the door he started shaking. He raised his hand to rub his face but stopped when he saw a sticky red liquid on his hands. Raising his other hand, his eyes widened when he realized he was covered in blood.

0o0

Six worked at the computer. He looked at the clock on the wall. He wondered where Rex was. He should have come back by now.

"Rex?" He called into his comlink.

All he heard was static. Six tried the intercom. But it wasn't working either. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" He asked going to the door.

"It's me." A feminine voice answered.

"Holiday? You should be resting." He slid open the door.

She stood with his jacket draped over her arm. She gave him a wry smile. "I've been asleep for 4 hours now. I doubt I'm going to be able to sleep tonight. Besides I wanted to return your jacket." She held it out.

Six accepted but it he didn't relent. "You need to rest."

Holiday sighed. "Six, I know, but I'm worried about Rex. I'm going to the lab to see if there are any answers in the nanites."

"I sent Rex to check." Six said. "He hasn't come back yet."

"You sent him by himself?" She frowned.

"It's just down the hall." But he was starting to have misgivings as he pushed back her. Holiday followed him. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm. "Six…"

Six turned to look where she was pointing. There was a blood trail outside of the rec room. One of his blades slipped into his hand as he carefully approached the door. Getting into a fighting stance he opened the door. Rex fell at his feet. He was rolled into the fetal position.

"Rex? Are you all right?" Holiday knelt down next to him.

Rex whimpered.

"Holiday." Six called to her. His voice was tight. Holiday got up to see what he wanted.

"Dear lord." She said softly. Running to each body, she checked their pulses. But Six could have told her not to bother. Six knew what death looked like.

"Rex? Did you… did you?" Holiday asked in hushed tones.

Rex raised his head and gave her a pathetic look. "I don't know." He said in a whisper.

 **Yay! Snow Day. Spent the day working on this for you with a short break to take the kiddies sledding, and making rice crispy treats, and homemade hot chocolate.**

 **So much junk…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day. I hope his dream comes true.**

 **I do not own.**

"I want him locked up." White Knight demanded, glaring from the screen.

"We don't even know what happened yet." Six said.

"Oh, I think we have a good idea." White Knight replied wryly.

"Sir, none of the cameras around the area were working. The wounds don't look like anything caused by Rex." Holiday added.

"If it looks like a duck..." White Knight paused pointedly. "And there are five dead agents that I now need to replace. What am I supposed to file their deaths under?"

"There's no concrete evidence it was Rex." Six said firmly. "And until there is ..." Six trailed off. White and Six glared at each other.

"I will hold you personally responsible for any other incidents." The screen went black.

"I'm sure you will." Six muttered.

"Six?" Rex spoke for the first time.

"Yes." Six acknowledged.

"Maybe I should... you know... temporarily stay in my room. I don't want hurt you guys." He ended in a whisper.

"You won't." Six insisted.

"Rex." Holiday interrupted before Rex could remember her wounds. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I went to the lab to see if they had the results yet and... I don't know… there was something on the wall that my hand touched... then all these voices started to scream at me. I ran into a room and blacked out." He said forlornly.

"That's all you remember?" Holiday asked.

Rex nodded wordlessly.

"Okay Rex. Stay here and just try to relax. I'm going to go to the lab and check out the wall. Six, can you help me? Six dutifully followed.

"Wait. You're leaving me alone?" Rex asked alarmed.

"Bobo, will stay with you. Bobo?" She called on her comlink.

"What?" A gruff voice answered loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Can you come here please?" Holiday asked.

Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Bobo, get over here now or else I'll have a new fur rug on my bedroom floor." Six s

"OK, ok coming. Yeesh!" Bobo complained. In a few minutes he showed up in the conference room. Six and Holiday left him strict instructions to keep an eye on Rex before walking out of the room.

When they were out of earshot Six turned to Holiday. "What's up?" He asked.

"Can't hide anything from you." She chuckled lightly. Then she teetered a little. Six grabbed her before she fell.

"You're not well yet." He said.

"No, I'm fine. I haven't had anything to eat since last night. Just a little light headed." She took a deep breath. "I lied to White. Those wounds on those agents could be from Rex's BFS if it had not punctured all the way through. So it's possible Rex could have done it."

"You think Rex killed those people." Six's eyebrow arched.

"Yes… no… I don't know. If you had asked me yesterday, I would have decidedly said no. But he did attack me. I don't think he had any idea what he was doing. It's not his fault but he could still be a danger." Holiday said with consternation.

"Noted. I will keep any eye on him." Six answered.

Holiday stopped and studied his passive face. "I knew you were a softie." She said with a smirk.

"On the contrary, it would be more practical to have him close than locked up." Six replied.

"Sure." Holiday decided not to argue. "After I check the wall, I want to see if the analysis from Rex's room is ready. Once I am sure the lab is clean, Rex can come in for some tests."

"Are you going to be all right?" Six asked when they entered her lab.

Startled by the question, Holiday looked at him. She realized he had never let her go and she had been leaning into his body. Holiday moved her face to hide the blush she could feel forming. "Of course." She quickly moved away and busied herself with gathering some instruments.

"I'm going to return to Rex. I'm not leaving him out of my sight. It was my fault." The last statement made Holiday look at him.

"Your fault? Six, you couldn't have known…" She protested.

"I messed up. It won't happen again, doctor." She saw the tightness in his face. Then he was gone.

0o0

"So babysitting ya again. Bobo said to break the heavy silence in the room.

"Bobo, what if I am a monster?" Rex asked unexpectedly.

"What? Don't be silly chief. You ain't no monster." Bobo scoffed.

"Then how do you explain what I did to Holiday? Or maybe those agents?" Bobo was informed by Rex of the possibility of his misdeeds. Bobo had taken it surprisingly well.

"Bad burrito?" Bobo suggested. Rex gave him a withering look. "All right, all right, I don't know. But Bobo does know that you would never hurt people on purpose… unless they deserved it."

"Doc, didn't deserve it! And neither did those grunts." Rex nearly shouted. He closed his eyes and took some deep breathes. "Bobo, what if I'm losing my mind?"

"Hey chief," Bobo was getting concerned now. "Don't go thinking crazy now. Dr. Holiday will find out what's wrong. It's probably those abbynormal nanites whe was talking about."

Rex buried his head in his hands. "What if she can't find anything wrong with me?" He looked straight at Bobo. "Then I should be locked up."

"No, kid, you shouldn't." Six strolled in with his hands in his pockets. "We don't know the whole picture. Before you go jumping to conclusions, let's see if we can find the real conclusion first."

Rex and Bobo both jumped.

"Geesh, green bean, give an EVO a warning." Bobo snapped clutching his chest.

"No." He answered flatly before turning to Rex. "You're staying with me tonight."

"We're having a sleep over? We can do our hair, paint our nails, and talk about movie stars." Bobo joked.

"I'll get an extra cot in my room." Six ignored Bobo.

"What about me?" Bobo spoke up.

"I suggest you stay in your own room unless you like being a rug." Six told him.

"Six, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "What if I… get crazy?"

"Then we take care of it. You need your rest." Six motioned him to follow.

Rex hesitated a moment before following him out the room.

Bobo was alone in the empty room. A sudden sound made him jump. "Hey, I like sleeping on the floor! Wait for me."

 **It's been a crazy sad week. I was rear ended by a cab. Long story but I'm okay and his insurance company won't return my calls. I have a busted tail light, dented bumper, and trunk. My son got a respiratory infection and is on antibiotics. And our guinea pig died yesterday. She was old but it's still sad. I can still hear her calling for food. So everything got pushed to the back burner. I wrote this during my physical therapy appointment when I was on the bike. I'm slowly finishing things up but I'm kinda sad right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own nada.**

"Your bed is hard." Rex tested the mattress. "What do you have under here, concrete?"

"It is adequate for my needs." Six said flatly.

"I always thought you slept on a bed of nails." Bobo snickered.

Six glared at Bobo. "Why are you here?"

"Well, some say we are a product of accidental cosmic forces colliding together… I personally think it's a big chimp in the sky." Bobo pulled the pillow and sheets off the bed and settled on the floor.

Six pulled the pillow and sheets off Bobo and placed them back on the bed.

"Get your own bed stuff or better yet, go back to your room." Six said stiffly.

"Yeesh, don't be such a stick in the mud. It'll be like a sleep over. We can stay up late eat junk food and watch scary movies…" Bobo offered.

"No." Six said flatly.

"Guys, I'm kinda tired so if you don't mind..." Rex kicked off his shoes and pulled the covers over him.

"Man, even your blanket is hard." Rex complained.

"Standard issue." Six replied.

But Rex was asleep already.

Six pushed a chair against the wall opposite the bed and sat down.

"Kid's tired." Bobo observed.

"You would be too running on so little sleep." Six responded.

"Bobo Haha can run on a few hours of shut eye." Bobo bragged.

"Good. You can take the first shift." Six said as he got comfortable in his chair.

"Are you kidding?" Bobo gaped at him.

"If you insist on being here, you can make yourself useful." Six leaned his head against the wall.

"But… but…," Bobo sputtered.

"Or you can get out." Six looked at him.

"Alright, alright." Bobo raised his hands in surrender.

"Good." Six leaned his head back against the wall and soon his breathing was even.

"Nuts." Bobo muttered.

A few hours later, instead of waking Six, Bobo lay across the end of the bed fast asleep.

Rex started turning restlessly. From under the door something seemed to wiggle through the gap. It slithered under the bed leaving a trail of slime. A second later a black amorphous figure poked up behind the headboard. Two protrusions emerged and hovered over Rex.

Before it could touch him however it moved quickly out of the way as a sword embedded itself in the wall

Six was standing up with his other blade in his hand. "Rex! Get up!"

Rex shot up. "What? What happened?"

"Don't move. Something's in the room." Six said calmly.

"Quewha?" He looked around in a panic.

"Rex, don't move." Six repeated. "I'm going to turn on the lights." With the tip of his blade, he flipped the switch. Light flooded the room. All the shadows fled except one.

Six slashed at the figure. The shadow's hand formed into sickles. One of the sickles blocked Six's blade. The other one sliced at his middle. Six jumped back.

"I got it!" Rex formed his BFS.

"Rex! No!" Six tried to stop him. As Rex leapt onto the floor, his bare feet slid on the slime.

"Ack!" Rex cried as he fell into the goop. "Aw man! Not again!"

"Bobo!" Six called to the chimp who was still asleep. "Wake up. We have an emergency situation."

Bobo snorted and rolled over. The shadow charged at Six with it's sickle-like hands. He blocked it with his sword. Pulling the old katana off its stand, he used it to block the other sickle.

"Bobo! Wake up!" Six bellowed.

Bobo finally lifted his head. "Huh? What? Is it morning?"

"Bobo, Rex has been infected from the excretion of a shadow EVO." Six said as he fought off the creature.

"What are you talking about?" Bobo sat up and noticed Rex on the floor. Blue lines were flashing as he held his head.

"Don't step on the floor. We don't know what it'll do to you." Six kicked the shadow creature against the wall.

Rex started trembling. "No, no, stop! Shut up shut up!" He held his hands over his ears.

"Kid's going bonkers." Bobo said nervously.

"Get Holiday." Six commanded. "But don't let your skin touch the slime.

Bobo jumped off the bed landing on Six's chair. "Floor's lava! Got it!" He slid opened the door and tipped the chair on its side so that he can get through the door without touching the trail of slime.

"Rex! Stay with me!" Six yelled as he dodged another attack. "Don't listen to the voices. Listen to me."

"Stop! Stop!" Rex yelled. He formed his BFS and swung. The shadow creature dropped onto the floor. Six's katana blocked the blow just in time. Rex looked. His eyes were bright white.

"Rex!" Six called to him frantically.

"Rrrrawgh!" Rex swung his sword again. Six formed a cross with both his swords to stop the BFS from cutting him in half. But because they were mismatched it was harder to use.

"Rex, I know it's not you doing this. I need you to snap out of it!" From the corner of Six's eyes he saw the creature slide out of the room. He mentally cursed but he had bigger problems. Rex's sword disappeared and his Smack Hands appeared. He tried to squash Six. Six jumped out of the way leaving a crater in his room. Six gritted his teeth. He had to move the fight out of his room. He retracted his one magna blade but kept the katana in his hand. Six bounded over Rex's Smack Hands to land behind him. He kicked him from behind. Rex stumbled forward. He turned around with a scowl.

"Come on, kid. Let's take it outside." Six ran out.

Rex growled and gave chase. Six heard the roar of a motor bike. Judging the sound of the motorbike getting closer, he timed it just right. Jumping onto a small ledge on the side wall so that he gave himself some air time, he back flipped onto the back of Rex's bike.

"Sorry Rex." Six grabbed Rex to restrain him.

His Rex Ride skid to a stop. With superhuman strength he threw his arms up breaking Six's hold on him. Six shot back to avoid any attacks. He immediately had to sidestep to avoid his Punk Buster.

"I wish you could fight that way on the field." Six said wryly.

Rex's Punk Buster dissolved and his BFS formed.

"Rex, I don't want to hurt you." Six yelled at him.

But unfortunately Rex did not have the same qualm. He viciously swung his BFS. Six tried to avoid the blows. As he bent backwards the blade cut off his tie. A swift kick knocked Six back and his katana clattered uselessly away from him. Six looked up to see a blade hovering above his head.

 **Sorry, to leave it there. Yes, guest, I always leave it at the best part because I'm evil. And the Six-Rex fight is for you. Other guest, I feel blessed when you guys are entertained by my crappy stories.**

 **I will finish, pinky promise.**

 **Thank you to reading, reviewing, favoring, and following.**

 **I wrote this part at the end of my season 8 so if it looks familiar forgive me:**

 **Please go read some of the new stories out there and support other Generator Rex writers. Crystalmoon101 has two very good stories out there. If you love the parent/child relationship you will enjoy** **Parental Figures** **. And she has a different take on what happens after season 3 called** **Generator Rex: Hamartia** **. Plus another writer... theWriterunknown also has a story about the future of Rex and the gang called** **Lineage-Generator Rex Years After** **. For those who like AU's Sally B. Mcgill's** **World's Colliding** **is a great read especially if you like the friendship between Rex and Noah. Moddy has an awesome Caesar story called** **Querencia** **. Don't forget MelissaRC and spookyghostcat's stories either. And many, many more. Read, favor, follow, and leave an encouraging review so that we keep this fandom going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own.**

As Rex's BFS drew near Six's head, Six's magna blade slipped from his sleeve. It blocked Rex's BFS but because he was at an odd angle he could not get enough leverage to push Rex back. Rex's sword got uncomfortably close to Six's face. Rex's countenance was contorted with anger. Six debated how he could disarm the boy without hurting him when, Rex's body went slack and he fell over.

Six looked up to see Holiday holding a tranquilizer gun and three darts sticking out from Rex's back. Bobo was standing next to her.

"He'll be okay. He'll just have a whale of a headache when he wakes up." Holiday said wearily as she went over to check on him.

"We have to find that EVO!" Six said getting up.

"What EVO?" Holiday frowned. "Bobo mentioned something about a moving shadow..."

"Yeah, it was a mean SOB, too." Bobo agreed.

Holiday looked to Six for an explanation.

"Remember that Shadow EVO that we brought in a day ago?" Six reminded her.

"Yes, you think it escaped?" Holiday asked incredulously. "That's unlikely"

Six hit his comlink. "Confirm location of captured shadow EVO."

"It's still in its cell, sir." A grunt responded.

"Then there's two EVOS. Lockdown the base!" He authorized.

Immediately, the lights turned red and all the doors shut down.

"Can I ask why my base has been put on lock down?" White Knight's face flashed on a monitor.

"We believe that there is an EVO loose." Six responded.

"I know of two EVOs loose around here." White Knight said.

"No sir," Holiday chimed in. "There seems to be a shadow EVO causing the undue havoc recently."

"Then get it off my base by any means necessary. White out." He ended transmission.

"Let's get Rex to my lab so I can check on him." Holiday said.

"Ugh, kid's heavy. He needs to lay off the double burrito with guac." Bobo grunted as he lifted Rex's legs.

Bobo and Six carried Rex to the lab. Holiday checked the results from the previous samples. "Darn it! The chemical compounds break down too fast. I would need a fresh sample to see what's really going on."

"I bet I know where we can get one." Six said grimly.

"You mean the captured EVO? Good idea. Have them bring it up to the lab." Holiday agreed.

Six complied.

As they waited, Rex groaned.

Holiday went to his side.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him gently.

"My head is killing me and why am I in the lab... I didn't... Is Six okay?" He asked getting up quickly.

"I'm fine." Six answered walking over. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember seeing an EVO. Then I was going to cut it but... I stepped in slime. Then everything became hazy. I saw fire and... Van Kleiss!" Rex looked around frantically.

"I was hallucinating again... wasn't I? Did I hurt anyone?"

"No." Six answered quickly. "Everything is fine. We're going to figure out what's causing these hallucinations of yours."

"I need to stay away from slime." Rex groaned.

"Maybe, oh, the EVO's arrived." Holiday said as the door slid open.

Two grunts pushed the energy cell with the trapped EVO. The EVO snarled and banged on the energy field.

Holiday took a large needle and thrusted it into the force field. The field yielded to the needle and it entered the backside of the EVO. It yelped in pain and banged on the shield even harder.

Holiday inserted the liquid in the needle onto a tray and slipped it into a slot in the computer. Rex watched as the monitor flashed as figures and numbers flitted across the screen.

"What does it say?" He asked impatiently.

Holiday frowned. "I can't seem to identify some of those polypeptides." Her fingers flew over the keyboard. "But they look familiar." They all waited silently as Holiday typed furiously. Bobo shifted from foot to foot. Rex stared at the ground. Six stood with his arms crossed.

"Odd." Holiday said suddenly.

The sound of her voice startled them.

"What? What's odd?" Rex asked nervously.

"There's nothing here I can see that would cause hallucinations." Holiday frowned.

"Then why when I touch the slime, I go loco?" Rex sputtered.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Holiday took a needle. "I'm going to need a sample from you."

Rex stuck out his arm. Holiday took some blood. She mixed it with the slime. She bent over the microscope. She gasped.

"What?" Rex asked with agitation.

"Your nanites are going crazy." She replied. She went quiet as she stared through the eyepiece. "But why?" Straightening up she looked at Bobo and Six. "I would like a sample from both of you for comparison."

"What?" Bobo held up his arms defensively.

Six had already removed his jacket and was rolling up his sleeve. "What's wrong? Scared of a little needle?" He asked as Holiday drew some blood.

"Bobo, doesn't like losing any of his precious blood." He sniffed. Glancing at Rex, however, he also stuck out his arm. "But I'll do it for you, chief."

Rex gave him a faint smile.

Holiday mixed the slime with the samples. "No, the secretion is having no affect on dormant nanites. And it's not having any affect on yours either Bobo. Huh. It's as if the slime is attuned specifically to Rex."

"You mean the slime has it in for me?" Rex gulped.

"Yes, it seems that way." Holiday crossed her arms looking pensive. "Six, where was this EVO captured?"

"It was brought in by Beasly and Wade." Six said. "I'll go ask them." He tapped his comlink and walked to the other end of the room to talk.

"Rex, can you tell me exactly what you see during these hallucinations." Holiday asked.

"Well, the first one I saw Van Kleiss…" Rex began to detail each of the episodes to the best of his ability.

"Wade says that they caught it during a fight with the Pack." Six answered as he walked back.

"Hmmm," Holiday tapped a pen to her chin. "I wonder…"

"What?" Rex asked getting more agitated.

"Now this is merely a hypothesis…" Holiday began. "It's possible that the slime as you call it is psychically linking you to the EVO."

"Quewha?" Rex gaped at her.

"You're seeing what it's seeing or more accurately seeing what's in his head." Holiday amended.

"Trippy." Rex muttered. He shook his head. "So the EVO knows Van Kleiss?"

"Van Kleiss could have planted the EVO for us to capture… but how are there two of them?" Six asked.

"I'm going to take another sample." Holiday took another needle and reached into the field again. The EVO drew back. Before Holiday could push the needle through the energy field, Six swept in and pulled her out of the way.

The second shadow EVO's sickle had landed where Holiday was standing.

Everyone got into defensive stances. The EVO then slashed at the controls, releasing the trapped EVO. Then to their shocked eyes they merged into one EVO.

"It replicates!" Holiday said. "Of course. When Wade and Beasly caught this EVO, it replicated itself. It hid while the other served as a decoy."

"Enough exposition, let's blast it!" Bobo fired his blasters.

"Wait, Bobo!" Holiday yelled but it was too late. The EVO flattened itself on the floor and the blasters hit some equipment. It burst into flames.

Holiday grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed down the fire. "The EVO can literally blend into any shadow." She said.

"How do we stop it then?" Rex asked spinning around. "It can hide anywhere."

Six opened up a drawer and pulled out a flashlight. Spraying the light around the room, the shadows fled except one.

"Over there!" Rex formed his BFS and swung at the EVO who blocked it with its sickle. The EVO split into two, then three, then four. They surrounded Rex.

"We need more lights!" Holiday said as she ran to the console. Meanwhile Six pressed the flashlight into Bobo's hands. "Keep it trained on the EVOs." He ordered as he unsheathed his one blade. Taking a running jump, he flipped to land right in the center next to Rex to help him. Together they kept the EVOs at bay.

"It would help if yous two didn't keep blocking my light." Bobo complained as he moved the flashlight around trying to keep track of the EVOs.

Rex carefully kept his skin away from any of the slime that the EVOs were producing. But he was angry. "Mess with my head will, ya?" He attacked the creature. "Tell Van Kleiss he can go…"

Lights flooded the room. The creature screeched and the EVO reabsorbed its replicas before trying to escape.

"Oh, no you don't!" Rex yelled cutting off its route. The EVO screeched and without warning threw slime at Rex.

"Ugh!" Rex wiped it off his face. "No one told me it can do that!"

Immediately, he started getting dizzy. "Oh no, not again. Guys, you have to get out!" Rex said with panic in his voice.

"We're not leaving you Rex." Six said firmly.

"But I don't know…" Rex grabbed his head as he struggled. The EVO's eyes glowed red and when Rex lifted his head his eyes were bright white.

His BFS formed and he got up.

"Rex, fight it!" Six called to him. But Rex didn't seem to be able to hear him.

 **I know, another cliffhanger. But it's almost done. I promise I'm working on it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. And good call SirenSoundss97. You're thinking what I'm thinking.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Chinese New Year! This is the year of the dog.** **Dogs are loyal and honest, amiable and kind, cautious and prudent.**

 **I do not own.**

Rex's eyes glowed bright white. He lifted his BFS and walked towards Six. Six slowly backed away unwilling to hurt him.

"Rex, listen to me, whatever you're seeing it's not real. You're seeing what the EVO wants you to see." Six called to him.

Rex, however, did not seem to hear. He kept approaching menacingly

"Rex…" Six warned.

He swung his BFS and Six blocked it. Using his foot he pushed him away. Rex staggered backwards but rebounded. He charged Six who blocked each blow.

"Bobo! We need to incapacitate the EVO so it will release control of Rex." Holiday grabbed her tranquilizer gun.

Bobo already started blasting the EVO who dodged each blast. It's eyes glowed red. Rex's eyes flashed briefly. With his elbow he knocked Six over the side of his head, knocking him down. He turned his attention to Bobo.

"Woah, chief! It's me your friendly sidekick." Bobo yelled ducking, avoiding his BFS.

Bobo leapt up onto the lights above, just getting out of reach of Rex's BFS. The BFS disappeared and was replaced by his Punk Busters. In one bound, he reached Bobo's hiding place. As he reached his hand out to grab him, Bobo kicked him in the face before swinging away.

"Sorry chief. Hey, how about some help here?" Bobo cried.

Holiday shot darts at the EVO. One hit its arm. It roared and yanked it out. Then it pounced at Holiday who aimed her gun but it was knocked out of her hand. She backed up until she hit the table behind her. The EVO brought its sickle to finish her. Holiday jumped out of the way as the sickle fell. The EVO's weapon embedded itself into the table, trapping it. It pulled frantically trying to free itself. The metal table was heavy and would not easily release its prisoner. Holiday lunged for the dart gun and shot more darts. The EVO saw them coming. It lifted the table so that the darts hit the table instead.

Holiday scowled as she fired again only to realize that she was out of darts.

The EVO using its other sickle ripped the table apart throwing the two halves onto the floor. It crouched before leaping at Holiday. But Six tackled it from the side. They rolled apart and faced each other. Six no longer had his blade.

The EVO seemed to grin evilly. It sprang at Six who was forced to dance around its killer hands. Six smoothly and effortlessly avoided the EVO's attacks. Then when there was an opening, he punched it in its face.

Bobo and Rex were playing a dangerous game of tag. Bobo just managed to keep one swing away from Rex.

"Miss me, miss me, now ya gotta kiss me." Bobo taunted. Rex with gritted teeth suddenly sprouted his Boogie Pack. He flew up and hovered in front of Bobo.

"Uh, hehe, I was, uh, just joking." Bobo laughed nervously. Then he quickly moved out of the way as Rex tried to grab him. "Guys, what's keeping yas?"

Holiday meanwhile grabbed for more darts. She loaded the dart gun. She aimed it at the EVO but because it was fighting so closely with Six, she couldn't get a clear shot. Afraid that she would hit Six, she turned her attention to Rex. She fired at him, but whether he was expecting it or if the EVO warned him, Rex turned so that it bounced off his wing harmlessly. Glaring unseeingly at Holiday, he dove for her. She fired wildly not having time to aim missing each time. Then before Rex could grab her, she ducked underneath him as he swooped past. She fired at his back but again she was out of darts.

"I need requisition a larger capacity tranquilizer gun." Holiday muttered.

Rex turned around for another shot. Before he could get to her, Bobo landed on his back.

"Ride um, cowboy!" Bobo yipped.

Rex flew erratically to try to get Bobo off his back. He flew upside down. Bobo hung on for dear life.

Six patiently waited for his chance to get in hits. The EVO was getting frustrated with its attacks getting more and more inconsistent. Six was able to get in two consecutive hits and then a swift kick to the head. The EVO back up, shaking its head. Glaring at Six, it squawked. Rex did a death roll. Bobo lost his grip and fell to the floor, rolling to a stop. Rex flew at the lights.

"No! Don't let him at the lights!" Holiday cried. Rex knocked out one light before he was brought down by a flying desk chair thrown by Bobo.

It was now dark enough. The EVO seemed to shiver before splitting into two, then four EVOs.

"Oh crap." Bobo groaned.

The EVOs surrounded Six.

Rex got up and shook his head. His eyes were still bright white. His BFS formed as he eyed Holiday and Bobo.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Bobo said as Rex charged.

 **I know it's short. I have to go celebrate the New Year with the family. It's going to be a crazy weekend. Thank you guest for your review and suggestion. I know Six didn't really get that hurt by Rex but there's no guarantee with the shadow EVOs. Cliffhangers ensure that you guys come back to read the next chapter. It's the tool of this insecure writer to make sure that you keep coming back. The fight scenes are hard to write. It's so much cooler in my head than I can describe. Anyway, I should be able to finish this whole thing with the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own.**

Rex charged with his BFS. Bobo and Holiday scattered so that Rex went in between them crashing into the equipment behind them.

Holiday spotted Six's blade on the floor near where she had ended up. She scooped it up.

"Six!" She yelled at him. She threw the magna blade.

When Holiday yelled Six's name, the shadow EVOs turned their heads. Six took advantage of their distraction to leap frog off one of the Shadow EVO's shoulders. As he flipped midair he caught his blade before landing on one knee with one hand to steady him, the other holding the sword. Without looking back he lifted the sword behind him to block one of the EVO's attack. Spinning around, he pushed the EVO back. Then in rapid succession he blocked, kicked and punched as each EVO in turn tried to attack him.

Rex recovered and was going after Holiday. Not having any weapons, all she could do was to try to dodge his BFS. Bobo jumped on his back to try to stop him but Rex rescinded his BFS and formed his Smack Hands. Grabbing Bobo by the scruff of his jacket, he threw him across the room. He hit the wall and slid behind the scanner machine. Looking at Holiday, he approached her reforming his BFS.

"Rex, if you can hear me… stop!" Holiday yelled. But he swung his sword and kept coming.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a fire extinguisher. She sprinted into a roll and grabbed it just as Rex lunged at her. She pulled the pin and discharged the content. Rex was pushed back by the cold stream of CO2. His build fell apart and he fell to his knees. Coughing and wiping his eyes, Rex got up. His eyes were normal again. He stumbled and Holiday was next to him in a second.

"Rex, are you okay?" She asked.

"Doc, what happened?" Rex sputtered.

"The fire extinguisher must have washed off the secretion from the Shadow EVOs." She said. "Rex, you can't let any more of that slime touch you. The slime somehow psychically links you to it. It makes you see your worst fear, so it can control you. I'm pretty sure Van Kleiss must have altered its nanites in order to affect yours."

"You mean the Van Kleiss is controlling the EVO?" Rex asked shocked.

"No, more likely Van Kleiss used his new powers to change the natural properties of the EVO's secretion so that it only interacts with your nanites. The EVO is just a pawn in his game." Holiday explained.

Rex's face twisted in anger. "Well, he's not going to get away with that!" He formed his Smack Hands.

"Wait Rex! We need to protect you." Holiday stopped him.

"How?" He asked.

She pulled him aside.

Meanwhile Six was keeping the EVOs at bay. Some managed to get in a hit or two. There were several deep cuts on Six's arm that was bleeding. His jacket was torn at the edges. One of the EVOs took a flying leap at him. Six rolled over onto his back and bounced it off. Then in one smooth motion got back up to block another's attack. Turning around he threw it over his shoulder. Jumping up into a split he caught the other two EVOs in the face as they rushed to attack him at once. Then the first EVO rammed him. Six flew back into some filing cabinets losing his sword in the process. As he fell, the cabinets tipped over trapping him. He struggled to get up. The four EVOs loomed over him triumphantly. They raised their sickles…

"Hey! Tall, dark, and ugly!" Rex yelled. The EVOs turned around. Rex was wearing a white hazmat suit. "I got something for ya!"

All four EVOs were knocked back by Rex's Punk Busters.

Holiday ran to help Six as Rex took over.

"Kid's back." Six stated.

"Yes, he is." Holiday said with a tinge of pride in her voice.

"So you think you can go around messing with my head now, do you?" Rex asked rhetorically. "Well, let's see how you like me messing up your body!" He formed his Smack Hands and struck the nearest one. It hit the computer console which sparked and electrocuted it. The EVO fell as smoke rose from its body. It dissolved. Rex saw that. "So you also don't like electricity, huh?"

He made his Blast Caster. "I was saving this for Van Kleiss for the next time we met but since he sent you guys, eat voltage!"

His whip wrapped around another Shadow EVO. The shocks also made it dissipate. The two remaining EVOs circled around Rex. Rex carefully kept his eye on them as they stood on either side of him. The one on the left moved and Rex turned to it but it was a fake out. The one on the right slashed the dynamo on his back.

"Augh!" Rex yelled as his pack sparked. He rescinded his build. Nursing his shoulder, he avoided the sickles on the EVOs. Rex quickly recovered. His Smack Hands sprouted. He struck each with each of his fist. They bounced back. The Smack Hands absorbed back while his Blast Caster reformed. He wrapped his whip around one of the fallen EVO. The EVO screeched as shocks went through its body before disappearing. Turning his attention to the last EVO, he smirked. "End of the road." He told the EVO.

The EVO seemed ready to attack. Then out of the blue it dove into the shadows.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fair! You can't do that!" Rex looked around frantically. "That's cheating!"

A bright light hit Rex in the face. It was Six with the flashlight. He swept the room with the beam.

"There." He pointed to the door. The EVO hissed before slipping under the door.

"It's getting away!" Rex formed his Rex Ride. With the squeal of tires, he went after it. Not waiting for the doors to slide open, he formed his battering ram and crashed through.

Six ran after him. Holiday at a slower pace followed.

"Hello? Can I get some help?" Bobo pulled himself up over the scanner. "Where did everyone go?"

The EVO glided down the hall at breakneck speed. Rex was catching up. He recalled his bike and his Punk Busters formed. In a single jump he got in front of the EVO. They collided. Rex and the EVO rolled around with Rex trying to pin the EVO to the floor. The EVO managed to get its legs under Rex and pushed him off. Rex slid on his backside but formed his Smack Hands to get himself back up. Taking a swing at the EVO, he caught it on the side of its head. It hit the wall and slid down, unmoving. Rex formed his BFS and was about to skewer it.

"No! Rex don't!" Holiday yelled.

"Why?" Rex asked through gritted teeth. "If I get rid of it…"

"Then you'd be no better than Van Kleiss." Six interrupted. "It's one thing to kill to defend yourself but it's been neutralized. Besides it's not really the EVO's fault. You'd be killing in cold-blood."

Rex's sword hovered over the creature whose eyes were open and seemed to be quivering. His eyes narrowed and he slammed down his blade…

Right by the side of the EVO's head. He pulled his BFS back into his body. Grabbing the EVO by the throat, he dragged him to Six and Holiday.

"So what are we going to do with this thing?" He asked disdainfully.

"We send it back to Van Kleiss…" Holiday said nonchalantly.

"What?" Six and Rex asked at the same time.

"Modified of course." Holiday smirked. "Time for Van Kleiss to get a taste of his own medicine, don't you think?"

Rex's frown dissolved into a smirk as well.

0o0

Van Kleiss walked through his dilapidated castle. His spy had stopped communicating with him. There was a possibility he got caught but hopefully his pet EVO had caused Rex to inflict enough damage on Providence that the whole organization would be compromised. Van Kleiss smiled to himself. He heard Rex had injured that meddlesome doctor. It would have been better if she had died but it was enough to demoralize Rex. Van Kleiss reached his throne room. Somehow it seemed… chillier than usual. He went to sit on his throne. As he placed his hand on the armrest, he quickly drew it back. There was some sort of slime on it. He gritted his teeth and tried to fling it off. Suddenly, the room started to swim. He shook his head. Then the shadows began moving.

"Who's there?" He demanded. A low chuckle made him spin around.

"What's wrong, Van Kleiss? Turnabout is fair play."

"Rex!" Van Kleiss growled. "How dare you invade my sanctuary!"

"No more sanctuary for you." A boy stepped from the shadows, his face still hidden. "It's time for you to learn what happens when you mess with the best!" He came into the light. His face was not Rex's. It looked closer to a demon. He grinned evilly before lunging for Van Kleiss.

Van Kleiss screamed as darkness enveloped him.

0o0

"So Rex is back to normal… or as normal as he would ever be?" White asked Six.

"Yes. The foreign nanites in his system has all been expunged. He is fine." Six answered.

"And the EVO?" White leaned back in his chair.

"It has been returned to sender." Six noted.

"You are certain that it will not be used against Providence again?" White asked.

"Holiday has altered the composition of its excretion so that it will only affect his particular active nanites. He will never be able to come in contact with the EVO again without… side effects." Six said grimly.

"Good. We caught Van Kleiss's spy. He was the one damaging the video cameras. We are going over our employee and containment protocols to make sure this doesn't happen again." White added before cutting off the feed.

It was the most that he would admit that he was wrong about Rex. But it was enough. Six walked out.

Walking down the hall, he reached Rex's room. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Rex opened the door. "Oh, hey Six, what's up?"

"Just making sure you're well enough for training tomorrow." Six said.

Rex made a face. "Really? Training? Well, you know, I am feeling a little stiff and…" He coughed unconvincingly. "I think I'm coming down with a cold." He sniffled.

"I'll meet you at 6 in training room B." Six told him. Rex's shoulders slumped as he turned to go back into his room. "Oh, Rex." Six said as he walked away.

"What?" Rex sighed.

"Glad to have you back." He looked over his shoulder.

Rex paused a minute before a smile plastered his face. "Because I'm awesome." He declared before the door shut.

"You are." Six agreed softly. He turned the corner and reached Holiday's lab. Walking in, he found her at her desk. "How are you feeling?"

Holiday looked up at him. "I'm okay."

"You pulled your stitches in the fight." Six stated.

Holiday looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"You're lab coat was stained with blood." He said. "You need to be resting."

Holiday waved away his concern. "I got new stitches and I'm not moving around. I should be fine."

"I don't want anything happening to you. I… we need you." Six said.

Holiday was too busy to notice his gaffe. "Nothing will happen to me. Statistically, you two are more in danger than I."

Six stood in his spot as Holiday continued working.

"Can I help you with something, Six?" Holiday finally looked at him.

Six seemed to be thinking through something. "Perhaps there is something you could help me with."

Holiday's look turned curious. "Yes?"

"Where can I get a good cup of coffee?" He asked.

Startled, Holiday's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"The coffee in the cafeteria hasn't been the same after the… renovations. And since you are a connoisseur, maybe you can recommend a place." Six pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

Holiday's incredulous look turned into a smirk. "Six, are you trying to get me to take a break?"

Six shrugged. "Just looking for good coffee."

"Fine, if you're buying, I know a place." She got up.

"Of course." Six agreed.

As they walked out together, Holiday shut off the lights.

 **Okay, done. Not really as much horror as I had intended but hope you liked it anyway. Can't help but add a little HOLIX at the end.**

 **SirenSounds97: You need to stay out of my head, haha. You're right, it was Van Kleiss.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the vote of confidence and hope you enjoyed the ride.**

 **Thank you Smiley-Nami, Gashicalmy, Crystalmoon101, JediFlashDemigod, and everyone else for reading, reviewing, and favoring. I appreciate the support. Now onto my next project… I wonder what it will be… hmmm.**

 **God bless!**


End file.
